Classroom Attraction
by XxKioraxX
Summary: According to Roxas, his life could be summed up in two words. Dull, and repetitive. Until a certain redhead walked into it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Axel/Roxas fic! Hope everyone likes it. This is the first story I've ever written in first person, so hope it flows ok and everything, Please Review!!

Warnings: Boy/boy action in later chapters, so if you don't like, don't read. Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, much to my displeasure.

Classroom Attraction

Chapter 1: Mystery Man

According to Roxas, his life could be summed up in two words. Dull, and repetitive. Monday through Friday, he would go through the same exact schedule, day after day. He would wake up at seven, take a quick shower, dress, then leave hurriedly for school; grabbing a quick breakfast on his way out the front door. The school day itself would pass by in a whirlwind of lectures, note taking, and being assigned homework. Afterwards, Roxas would head home, work on homework until his mom came home from work, help her prepare dinner, and then the two would sit and share the meal, every once in awhile attempting at conversation. Finishing dinner would result in Roxas heading back upstairs to his room to finish his homework. By the time he would have it completed, it would be late enough to go to bed. Then he would wake up the next morning, and repeat the process all over again. This was how Roxas always pictured high school life being like, and this was how he thought it would stay. He didn't know how wrong he was.

ROXAS POV

"Roxas honey, time to get up."

I groaned, then rolled over, trying to bury myself deeper in the covers. My mom sighed, then came over and pulled all the covers off the bed, causing me to fall and land on the cold, hard floor. It was a Monday, I _hated_ Monday's, only this particular one was worse. For the past 3 weeks, school had been out for Christmas break. And let me tell you, going to bed in the early hours of the morning and waking up around 1 in the afternoon was going to be a tough habit to break. So here I was, laying on the floor at seven in the morning, with my mother standing over me, trying to get me up for the first day of the new semester. And all I wanted to do, was go back to bed. Eventually though, my mom managed to get me up and into the shower, then retreated downstairs to make coffee.

After I had showered somewhat quickly, I made sure I had all my school stuff, then left, arriving to school shortly before class started. Twilight High was where I spent 8 hours, five days a week. I had always been considered a good student, but as soon as I entered my junior year, I just wanted school in general to end. I made my way to where my locker was located, then stood there for a minute trying to remember the combination. As I was twisting the lock this way and that, someone called my name from somewhere down the hall, I turned seeing one of my best friends, Hayner, making his way towards me.

"Hey Roxas. What's up?"

"Not much, trying to get my locker open."

He laughed, "here, I think I remember what the combination is."

I moved out of the way, making room for Hayner to mess with the lock. Somehow, he managed to get it open on the first try.

"Thanks."

Hayner waited by my side while I got everything organized, then we made our way down the hallway.

"Hey Roxas, what class do you have first?"

I took my new schedule for the semester out of my back pocket and checked it quickly, quieting a groan. Physics. I had bloody Physics first. That made my day.

"Physics"

Hayner laughed, "Hey! Me to! We should probably get goin."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands, which is a pretty difficult thing do when your walking down a hallway. Physics was an interesting class to take, but it could be extremely tedious, half the classes consisted of lectures and note taking over formulas and facts we had discussed many times before, and most kids, myself included, sometimes had difficulty staying awake when they had the class last period of the day. And this semester, I had it FIRST! There was no way I would _ever_ make it through this day without caffeine.

XxxX

Students filtered slowly into the room, trying to find seats near the back where they could sleep or do other crap and get away with it. Me and Hayner were lucky, we were the first two people in the room. More minutes trickled by, and before we knew it, the bell begging class rang. Everyone hurried to find last minute seats, some groaning and cursing when they realized they had to sit in front. The teacher walked into the room, and everyone became instantly quiet. That's the kind of effect Mr. Yen Sid had on people, you either listen and shut up, or get the death glare and an after school detention. I really haven't figured out _why_ he had that effect on people, but to me he was just like any other teacher in the building. Even _if_ he would always wore blue outfits, had a beard that was over 2 feet long, and thick eyebrows. True, he was weird, but what teacher wasn't a little on the loony side?

"Welcome back. I truly hope that you all had a safe and wonderful Christmas. Before we begin the class, I have a special announcement to make."

He looked around ominously, almost as if daring one of us to speak.

"This semester, we will be hav-"

The classroom door banged open, causing half the students in the area to jump. Hayner actually feel out of his seat. We all looked at the intruder, jaws dropping in shock in the process. Standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, was the weirdest, yet most intriguing man I had ever seen. He had a head full of red hair that stood out in spikes near the back , giving him the look of a pissed off porcupine that had recently been dyed red. The mystery man also had two purple triangular shaped tattoos under his eyes. But it was the eyes themselves that held my attention the easiest. They were a bright, deep green. I had never seen eyes like his before, they seemed to be filled with all sorts of secrets and thoughts that no one but he would ever be able to understand. Mr. Yen Sid regained his composer and looked at us all again.

"Class. This will be our new student teacher. He will be with us for the rest of the year, doing all the things a normal teacher would do. Later on, he will actually take over the class, so please treat him as you would treat me, or any of your other teachers."

He turned toward the redhead, "Would you care to introduce yourself?"

Mystery man walked toward the center of the room, stopping right in front of the blackboard. He peered around the room, emerald green eyes skimming over everyone. His eyes focused in on me, and our eyes locked for a split second before he turned away. For some reason I couldn't explain, my heartbeat speed up, and color was rushing to my cheeks. Lack of sleep must be getting to me.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L You will _only_ be calling me by this name, not Mr., or Mr. Axel. Just Axel. Got it memorized?"

We all nodded, to scared to speak. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hayner take out a piece of paper and then scribble something down. He folded it once, then passed it to me. I opened it, holding back a laugh as I read what it said,

'_Wow. Sounds like this guy is gonna be a complete hard ass.'_

I took out a pencil and scribbled a quick reply,

'_I think you're right. Better behave like good little boys and girls, or else he might eat us.'_

Hayner laughed at reading my response, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at what was so funny.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Hayner?" Mr. Yen Sid asked, disappointment laced into his tone.

"N-no sir. I'm sorry sir"

"Take heed that it doesn't happen again."

Hayner nodded, choosing to focus in his textbook. Axel locked his eyes on mine again, and I could have sworn that I saw a shadow of a smile playing on his features.

After the note incident, the rest if class past by as normal. Mr. Yen Cid gave a lecture review in which we discussed everything we learned last semester, and Axel sat in the corner, every once in awhile taking notes on a clip board he held in his lap. The bell signaling the end of class rang, and everyone hurried to get out as soon as physically possible. Me and Hayner passed by Axel on the way out, and he smiled down at us, revealing a row of white, straight teeth. I felt myself blush again and quickly pulled Hayner out the door.

This was going to one hell of a semester.

A/N: And there you have it!! Hope everyone enjoyed it. Review please!!


	2. Falling

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Woot, I can't believe I finished this chapter so fast. It was a pain to write though. Kinda short for my liking, but hopefully the chapters will get longer. Please read, enjoy, and review!!

Also, I wanted to give some special thanks to my first reviewers: _DragonRider13025, bugwomp,_ and_ omiko_.

you all make this writer so happy :)

Warnings: Yaoi, Language

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Falling

"So, Roxas, what did you think of the new teacher assistant?"

I looked over at Hayner, wondering how I should answer his question. Since Physics, I had hardly been able to get the new T.A. out of my mind. Even _after_ I had dragged Hayner out of the room and down to English class, and then to Math. Even now, sitting here with him and our two other friends, Pence and Olette at lunch, I could hardly think about anything but him.

"I dunno, he seems ok I guess. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side though."

I took a bite of the sandwich I had brought in an attempt to cut of all conversation concerning Axel. It didn't work. Pence and Olette joined in just moments after.

"Me and Pence had him third period. He was scary."

Olette shivered, as if to prove her point.

"Are you serious?! He seems so cool! With all that red hair, do you think it's his natural color? Oh! And those tattoos! Wish I could have the confidence to go to school like that."

Pence looked down at his lunch sadly, I almost laughed and took another bite of my sandwich. Unfortunately, Hayner choose that moment to jab me in the ribcage, forcing the sandwich out of my hands. I watched sadly as it flew across the table and landed on the floor behind Pence.

"Dammit Hayner! That was my food!"

Hayner smirked, then pointed across the cafeteria, I froze when I noticed what he had been pointing at. Axel. I felt myself blush, _again,_ but chose to look away from the redhead as he headed towards the teacher's lounge located the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey everyone! What are we all lookin' at?"

I turned toward the new voice coming from behind me, I smiled when I realized it was my cousin, Sora.

"Roxas is gawking over the new Physics assistant." Hayner said calmly.

"Shut up Hayner. I am not!"

"Awww, is that true? Is my most favorite older cousin falling for someone?"

"No!"

Luckily, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, which meant I was saved from this conversation. For now at least. I jumped up from my seat, said goodbye to everyone else, and quickly headed toward my next class.

XxxX

The rest of the school day went by fairly well, I didn't have any more classes with Hayner, so I didn't have to hear about Axel, and by the time school let out, I was feeling pretty happy. I met up with Sora after school, and we headed over to my place to work on homework. Though Hayner was my best friend, Sora was the one I went to whenever I had a problem, I could trust him with anything. I really couldn't do that with Hayner, we would tell everyone else in the gang. So naturally, whenever I looked upset over something, Sora was the first one to notice. So when we were walking home and I was still thinking about Axel, Sora caught on fairly quickly.

"What's up Roxas? You look kinda out of it."

"I'm fine. Just thinking"

"About what? Is it that new teacher assistant Hayner was talking about earlier?"

I sighed, Sora had his blonde moments, but unfortunately for me, now was not one of them.

"I-I dunno...I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's complicated..."

"I fail to see the complications here."

"I can't get him out of my mind ok?"

"Alright. Why do you seem so ashamed about it then?"

"Because. He's older, he's practically a _teacher_. And, he's a guy!"

Sora looked at me stupidly.

"So...you're ashamed because he's a _guy_?"

"I gave other reasons to."

"But the main one is him being a guy. Am I correct?"

" I dunno Sora...I just don't know..."

Silence settled between us, each lost in his own thoughts. After awhile, Sora spoke again, this time in a quiet, understanding tone. I looked at him oddly, this was not a tone I was used to hearing from my lookalike cousin, he was usually so carefree and happy, now he just seemed...depressed.

"You know, if you're attracted to guys...it's not a bad thing."

"Thanks Sora."

I smiled at him, feeling better, he smiled back, a hint of sadness hidden in his face. After that, Sora seemed to realize I wanted time to think in silence, so we walked along, enjoying each others company. But I couldn't seem to get Sora's words of advice out of my head, even into the evening, there was only one thought on my mind,

_Could I really be gay? And if that's true...am I falling for someone I just met this morning?_

XxxX

A/N: Tada! There was part two, sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one. As I said, it was a little short for my liking, and it felt rushed in some places, but I _promise_ it'll get better :) Review Please!

Also, at the school I go to, we shorten Teacher's assistant to T.A. So if you were wondering what T.A. meant, it's just a shortened version of teacher's assistant.


	3. Grocery Stores and Mishaps

A/N: Woot! Chapter 3! Hopefully this one is a little longer. Thanks again to all my reviewers:

_Dragonrider13025_

_13loves8loves9loves6_

_Omiko_

_Sana-chan9 (Merry Christmas to you to!)_

Warnings: Yaoi, language.

Chapter 3: Grocery Stores and Mishaps

ROXAS POV

I love Friday. While I _detest_ Monday's, Friday's were like an escape, knowing that freedom was a mere eight hours away, it made it that much easier to make it through school. Up until today, school had been pretty much as it always had. Granted, the first day back was...interesting, but after Monday, everyone got back into the swing of things, and the usual boredom began to dominate much of my class time. Physics though, that was the problem. I had always gotten good grades in that class. I turned everything in when it was due, I got decent grades on the quizzes and tests we occasionally had to take, and I always did good on the labs. Oddly though, even though we had only been in school for a week, I was already falling behind. Worksheets didn't get turned in, we had a quiz on Thursday that completely I _failed_, and I found myself drifting off more than ever. Why? Well...that was my current problem, I really didn't know _why_ I was having so many problems this semester. Already. Hayner suggested it was because I paid to much attention to Axel and not enough attention to what was actually going on in class. I dismissed his assumption. But in the back of my mind, fought over whether or not it was true.

"Hey Roxas! Ready to go?"

School had just gotten out, and I had reached my locker to find Hayner waiting for me. That was another thing I usually enjoyed about the weekends, it the only time I ever got to hang out with Hayner and the rest of the gang. So every Friday after school, we would either go to each others' houses, or roam around the town, looking for something fun to do.

"Yeah, I just need to get my homework."

Hayner nodded and waited while I got everything I would need over the weekend. I closed my locker and we headed toward the front doors, where we usually meet up with Pence and Ollete.

"Hey guys!", Ollete shouted as we walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Ollete." I replied.

The four of us walked out the front doors into the bright sunlight. It was a pretty nice day outside, the sky was a clear blue, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and everything seemed to have that summer feel to it. It was one of those days where you were glad to spend as much time as possible outdoors. It was times like this that I enjoyed most; smiling and laughing, forgetting about everything else and just... having fun. Half way to my house, Sora caught up with us, and told me that his mom was going out of town for the weekend and that he was staying with me. I was beginning to think that this weekend wasn't going to turn out so bad after all. That is, until Hayner brought up the subject of Axel again.

"So! Roxas, seen Axel lately?"

He smirked at me, and at that moment, the only thing I wanted to do was punch him in the nose. But I made sure to keep my feelings to myself, and answer as calmly as possible.

"Yes, I've seen him. In _Physics_."

"Well duh. I knew that. I meant like outside of class. I figured you would've put the moves on him by now."

"Hayner, I've never put the moves on anyone. So what the hell are you talking about?"

"C'mon Roxas, just admit it. You _like_ him."

I sighed, it looked like this conversation wasn't going to get any better. Sora looked at me worriedly, knowing I was close to my breaking point.

"No. I don't."

"Sure, sure" Hayner said, rolling his eyes., "Well, you may not like him. But I think he likes _you_."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "What makes you say that?"

"Just this feeling I have."

"Hey guys! Why don't we go for ice cream?" Sora said.

Hayner, Pence, and Ollete all nodded in agreement. I let the three of them walk a little ways ahead of me, so I could walk with Sora. I smiled at him graciously, thankful that he changed the subject.

"Thanks Sora."

He smiled in return, "no prob Rox. I just didn't want you to flip out and break Hayner's nose."

"I came close."

We laughed at that thought, and caught up with the other's near the ice cream shop. The rest of the afternoon went by pretty peaceful after that, Hayner didn't mention Axel again, and everything seemed like it used to be between all of us before Axel entered the picture. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing on his Friday night.

AXEL POV

I hated my apartment. Honestly I did. And it wasn't because it was falling apart or because it was home to a wide variety of insects living in the walls. No, it wasn't because of that. It was just...to _blue _and _neat_. It was a pretty good place otherwise, with a nice view of the city, a balcony where I would go to do a lot of my thinking, and it was close to where I started my student teaching job. My roommate though, loved the color blue, and was a complete neat freak. Seriously, if the forks weren't in their right places, I swear to god he would pass out right there in the kitchen.

And almost everything except the floor was a sky blue color. Even the goddamn taps in the bathroom were blue. But I dealt with it, mainly because my roommate was one of my best friends, and because he was letting me crash here until I could afford a place of my own. Still, he could be annoying at times, especially when it came to my new T.A. job.

"Hey Axel! How was work today?" he asked as I walked in through the door.

"It was fine Demyx, just like any other day."

"Aww, that doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun."

"Jobs aren't _supposed_ to be fun Demyx."

"But then why don't you have a _fun_ job?"

"Because I want to teach."

"Oh...ok!"

I headed toward the refrigerator, hoping to find something to eat. Unfortunately, I had no such luck, the only edible thing I could find in the house was ramen and that didn't sound all that appetizing considering I had already eaten it six times this week. That was the thing I couldn't understand about Demyx, he was a complete neat freak with an infatuation with the color blue, and yet, he can't seem to understand the concept of going to the damn grocery store. I sighed and looked over at the clock on the stove. It only read 7:15. I went to my bedroom and changed out of my work clothes into something more casual, then went back out to the living room and grabbed my jacket.

"Hey Dem. I'm heading to the store, be back in awhile."

"Alright. See you soon!"

I headed out into the cool autumn night. I loved this time of year, it always reminded me of my hometown of Radiant Garden, with all the multicolored leaves. It took around 10 minutes to get to the store, and as I walked down the different aisles picking out various necessities, I couldn't help but over hear the conversation coming from the next aisle over.

"Sora, mom said she needed guava juice. Could you go get me some please?"

"But I don't know where it is!"

I heard the first voice, which sounded oddly familiar, sigh in exasperation. I tried not to laugh, I find it oddly hysterical when two people are arguing in the middle of the store.

"Sora, guava juice would be in the juice isle."

"Oh...ok then! I'll be right back!"

The voices ceased, and I continued to concentrate on items our lonely refrigerator needed.

ROXAS POV

I pushed the cart over to the side if the aisle, and waited patiently for Sora to come back with the juice mom needed. After ten minutes of waiting, I began to get worried. And after waiting for another 5 minutes, I sighed and started pushing the grocery cart down the aisle, I was in the process of turning to go down the next aisle when I heard Sora's voice from behind me.

"Hey! I found the juice!"

As luck would have it, when I should have been watching where I was going, I rammed into another shopper, scattering various foodstuffs across the linoleum.

"Shit!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going and it's completely my fau-"

I was cut off from saying the rest of my sentence. Axel was standing right in front of me.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" Sora asked, running to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sora turned toward Axel, "Sorry, that was my fault. I distracted him."

Axel smiled, and surprise, surprise, I started blushing.

"No problem. Here, let me help you clean some of this up."

He knelt down and started picking up the mess we had created in the middle of the produce department, me and Sora knelt down and helped.

"Hey, you're in Mr. Yen Cid's first period Physics class right? You sit near the back with that Hayner kid."

I nodded, trying to hide my face.

Sora nudged me, apparently in an attempt to get me to say something to the redhead kneeling in front of me.

"Umm, yeah that's me. I'm Roxas."

He smirked, "well, it's nice to meet you, Roxas"

He put his hand out for me to shake, I grabbed it tentatively, almost gasping in shock at the warmth that seemed to come from him. Afterwards, we finished cleaning everything up in silence. And when everything was back in it's correct cart, we went our separate ways, Axel heading towards one end of the aisle, me and Sora heading down the other. When we were almost to the end, I heard Axel call my name.

"Hey Roxy See you in class."

he winked, and was gone.

AXEL POV

I found myself walking quickly back to the apartment, every once in awhile looking over my shoulder as if someone was following me. I reached the apartment, and slammed the door after I had gone inside. I let out my breath, realizing that I had been holding it. Demyx looked at me with wide eyes from his spot on the couch.

"Dude, are you ok? You look kinda...flustered."

"I'm fine Demyx. I just...nevermind."

"Aww, come on! Tell me! Please?"

I debated telling him about running into Roxas or not. Because Demyx was my best friend and roommate, I usually wind up telling him everything. So when I came home form my first day of student teaching thinking about a certain blonde that I had seen in class, he had known something was up.

"I ran into...Roxas at the store a few minutes ago."

His eyes grew wide with recognition, "isn't Roxas that kid you have the hots for?"

"Demyx! He's a student for god's sake!"

"That doesn't mean anything. He's just a few years younger than you are right?"

"Yes, but he's my _student. _And I'm his _teacher_. That kind of relationship isn't allowed."

"Than don't get caught."

"Demyx. Look. It...just can't happen. Even if I _did_ feel attracted to the kid. It's illegal. He's a minor, it's just...not possible."

"You actually like this Roxas kid don't you?"

I blushed slightly, which almost _never_ happens, and looked away, trying to cover my face. After a few moments, I turned back toward Demyx, who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I walked toward my room , not in the mood to listen to any more of Demyx' advice. But as I laid my hand on the doorknob, I heard him call my name, almost so softly I couldn't be sure I heard it at all.

"Hey Axel? Don't worry so much ok? I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

I smiled, "thanks Demyx."

He nodded, then went back to his television. I went into my room and closed the door softly behind me, then headed to my personal bathroom and turned it on Stepping out of my clothes and into the steam, I couldn't help but think about what Demyx had said.

_I can't be falling for a high school student...can I?_

XxxX

A/N: Hope you liked!! I wasn't sure about adding the whole thing with the store or not, but i figured it would be a good time for Axel and Roxas to actually talk to each other. Let me know what you think! Review Please!


	4. Teacher's Notes

A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter took longer than most, it was the end of the semester at school and studying for finals took up most of my time. So without further ado, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!!

Also, special thanks to my reviewers from chapter 3:

- S.A.M.Thedragongirl

- Roxas223

- Omiko

-13loves8loves9loves6

WARNINGS: Yaoi. Language.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. -tear-

Chapter 4 Teacher's Notes

ROXAS POV

It amazed me at how fast school went by. It only seemed like yesterday that we started second semester, and now it was nearing the end of February. The days were filled with homework and studying, along with the occasional days off with the gang. Everything seemed to be on fast forward, and it made me realize that in a few months, my junior year would be over. Luckily, I managed to keep my grades up, except of course for, you guessed it: Physics. Now, don't get me wrong, I had gotten better at turning my work in, it was just the fact that I didn't understand _anything_ that we were currently learning. It was really starting to piss me off. And it wasn't because Axel had taken over the teaching position, oh no that wasn't the reason at all... was it?

"Dude, you don't look so good."

I turned toward Hayner, it was a Tuesday, and I had gotten to school later than usual, which in my opinion wasn't a good way to start the day.

"No shit sherlock."

Hayner laughed, "seriously though, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. And I haven't had a good day so far."

"I'm sorry. And to think: you haven't even had your first class yet.!"

I groaned, "thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, now let's get our butts to class before we're late!"

AXEL POV

(Earlier that morning)

I hate kids. That's the conclusion I recently came to as I found myself grading tests at 6 o'clock in the frikken morning. Now, please don't get me wrong, I like my job, it's just that most of my students...aren't that intelligent. No offense to them of course, but many don't even deserve to be in freshmen biology, let alone physics. In the past 2 hours, I had graded nearly 100 papers, with about 50 more to go, out of those 100; only 10 had gotten A's. And the overall average was a D, what does that tell you about my teaching skills? I sighed to myself, then looked at the clock, noticing that I had about half an hour left before school started. I sighed again, then went back to my grading pausing as I noticed the name at the top of the next test.

_Roxas_

I felt myself blush as I said his name in my head. I pushed out all thoughts and began looking his test over.

D. That was what Roxas had scored. This information surprised me, he was smart, and showed extreme potential, something not many of the other kids had. I smirked to myself, feeling sorry for the poor little blonde as I added something to the top of his paper.

_Time for us to finally have an actual conversation Roxas._

ROXAS POV

I followed Hayner into class, making an extreme effort not to look at Axel as I passed by the teacher's desk. I actually liked the fact that Axel had taken over class near the middle of January. Mr Yen Sid had a tendency to ramble, but Axel preferred the more hands-on approach to learning, and I liked that. The rest of the class slowly ambled in, and class begun.

"Good morning class, before we begin today's lesson, I would like to hand back the tests you all took the previous week."

I gulped, knowing I hadn't done well. Hayner didn't look to happy himself. I watched in terror as Axel slowly made his way to the back of the class, making a note not to look at his emerald green eyes as he handed my test back. I took a deep breath, and turned the paper over, paling as I did so.

D

That was my test score. That wasn't the thing that bothered me though. The thing that made me tremble was the fact that Axel had added a little note to the top of the paper, something I noticed he didn't do to anyone else around me.

_Roxas, please see me after class._

I gulped, fearing the time when class would be over.

XxxX

A/N: And there it is folks, part 4! Sorry if it seemed rushed and short, but I wanted to update. Hope you all enjoyed! Review!


	5. Afternoon Talks

A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry this chapter wasn't updated as quickly as some of the others were, school just started again, so homework has once again taken up half my free time. Hope everyone likes this chapter! Enjoy!!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, language.

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it -more tears-

Chapter 5: Afternoon Talks

I barely listened to Axel's lecture on forces, instead choosing to look at the note he wrote on the top of my paper over and over again. I noticed how nice his handwriting was, it was almost like calligraphy, how the letters were perfectly formed and curved. I wished my writing looked like that, mine looked more like chicken scratch than anything. I noticed Hayner peering at me every few minutes with worried eyes. But I purposefully avoided his gaze, knowing that if I looked, he would be tempted to write a note and find out what was wrong. The clock seemed to fly by every time I looked and eventually I stopped checking, knowing that the inevitable was bound to come anytime time now.

The bell rang through out the class, and I remained in my seat as I watched my classmates gather up their belongings and leave as quick as they physically could.

"Wow. I must say, that was an _eye opening _lecture"

Hayner said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He stood up and stretched, than gathered up his notebooks and, realizing I remained in my seat, looked at me curiously.

"Roxas, dude, you ok? You've looked depressed for the entire class period."

"I'm fine."

"Alright, well we gotta get to class so get you butt in gear."

I cleared my throat, "sorry, but I have to stay after for something, I'll catch up with you in math."

He smirked, "Alright, I get it. See you in class Rox."

He made his way to the front of the class, and winked at me before going out the door. I pushed down the feeling to run up and kick him, instead standing up and preparing myself to have my first conversation with Axel since the grocery store incident.

"Roxas", Axel said as I approached his desk, "it's nice to talk to you again."

"It's nice to talk to you too sir."

He laughed softly, "please don't call me 'sir' Roxas, it makes feel incredibly old."

I blushed, "sorry."

"No worries. Now, on to business."

I looked up at him, blushing harder as his eyes locked with mine.

"I noticed your grades have been slipping since you began the second semester, am I correct?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Well, while this may be true, as I was grading your test this morning, I realized that out of all my students, you were one of those who showed the greatest potential. Because if this, I am going to ask you something somewhat important."

He trailed off. I looked up at him, noticing that his gaze had settled on the clock located on the wall above the door. He looked back at me, smiling somewhat mischievously.

"So sorry Roxas, but I have to run down and make some copies for my next class, so do you think you could come back after school so we can finish our little chat?"

I nodded and prepared to leave.

"Oh and Roxas?" he added before I left, "could you keep our meeting after school secret? I wouldn't want any of my other students to feel left out."

He smiled at me, and I felt my knees go weak. I nodded, trying to hide another blush, and left.

_Hayner is going to _love_ this._

XxxX

The rest of the day past in a blur for me, I found that the only thing on my mind was the fact that I was going to see Axel after school. Alone. That thought alone made me feel sick to my stomach. What should I expect? Was he really some pervert who enjoyed praying on young, innocent high school students? I hoped not. I had avoided the cafeteria, and Hayner, completely during lunch break, instead choosing to go to the library. But not even the quietness and privacy could make me less nervous, I had only another hour before I would see Axel again, I felt my stomach turn at the thought. I put my head in my hands, in an attempt to shut everything out. It didn't work, it was only mere moments later when I heard someone call my name behind me. I turned, and paled, it was Hayner.

"Hey Roxas, why weren't you at lunch today?"

"Uhhh, I wasn't feeling to well, so I decided to come in here for some piece and quiet."

I thought that he would understand my hint about wanting to be alone. He didn't, and brought up a chair and set it next to mine.

"So, what did you have to stay after class for?"

"Huh?"

He sighed, "_Physics _Roxas. Why did you have to stay after for physics?"

"Oh, I uhh... lost my wallet and thought it might be on the floor somewhere."

"Oh, ok... Hey! What did you get on your test, I got a 85. Not bad if you ask me."

He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Damn, that bad huh?"

"Yeah. Bad"

Hayner looked at his watch, "well buddy, looks like I have to go. See you after school?"

"Actually, I promised Sora that I would go over to his house this afternoon, sorry"

"Eh, don't worry about it. See you later!"

He waved and walked away, I smiled and waved in return then went back to wallowing in self pity. Not only had I just involved Sora in all of this, but I had just lied to my best friend for the first time I could remember. Twice.

XxxX

My last class passed by, and before I knew it, I was making my way down to the physics room, walking as if I was on my way to a death sentence. I reached the door to find it closed, and debated on whether or not to just forget this whole thing.

_Come on Roxas, you can do this. It's just a simple discussion between teacher and student, you've done this before. Just open the door, and go in and talk to him. Everything will be _fine

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked in to find Axel sitting at the computer, back facing towards me. I ignored the pounding in my chest and walked foward, clearing my throat quietly. He turned around, a look of annoyance written on his delicate facial features. He quickly smiled when he realized it was me, and turned back toward the computer.

"Sorry, didn't know it was you. I just need to finish this up, it'll only take a minute or two. Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable?"

I went and sat down at one of the desks in front, making an effort not to look at Axel to much. This worked for awhile, but I found myself gazing at him more often than not. He looked so peaceful when working like this, in class, there was always a sense of tension surrounding him, but now, he seemed completely at ease. I wondered why. He turned the computer off, and turned his chair so that he was facing me.

"Before I continue our conversation from this morning, I just wanted to say thank you for coming in, it means a lot."

I blushed and smiled, he smiled in return and stood up, walking toward the teacher's desk.

"Anyway, I was looking over your test this morning and noticed that you seem to be struggling."

His gaze caught mine, "is this true?"

I nodded, not looking at him. He noticed this, and chuckled slightly.

"Are you scared of me?"

My head shot up, "w-what?"

He smirked, "you tend to act incredibly tense around me. Why? I won't bite...much"

my blush deepened at his last remark.

"I'm not scared of you."

He laughed softly, and winked at me, "sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that kid."

"I have a name you know, and it isn't _kid_"

"Alright, can I call you Roxy then?"

"I don't even let my friends call me that."

He smirked, and a few minutes passed in silence before he spoke again.

"Back to what I asked you earlier, are you struggling in this class?"

"I suppose so."

"Would you like me to tutor you?"

"What?!"

He seemed taken back by how I answered.

"Did I offend you in some way?"

"No, it's just, I thought you were going to lecture me about the importance of studying and doing my assignment to my full potential and all that bullshit."

He smiled, "I don't believe in lectures, in my opinion, they don't work to well."

"Oh...sorry I burst out like that."

"Don't worry about it. Now, would you like my help or not?"

I looked at his emerald green eyes, trying to decide what the best answer would be. One the one hand, I would be able to raise my grade. But on the other hand, if Hayner found out, he would assume something was going on between us, and that would lead to the whole school finding out, which could lead to Axel getting fired.

"Tick, tock Roxas."

"Yes. I would like your help"

he smiled again, "good, we can start whenever you'd like."

"Thank you, but I should really go, mom doesn't like it when I come home late without telling her."

"No problem, but before you go, just like any other good tutor would do, here's my cell number, in case you ever need help with anything."

I nodded dumbly and took the little piece of paper from his hand, then headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow morning...Roxy"

I turned around angrily, but he was facing the computer again.

"See ya."

The hallways were nearly deserted as I walked toward's my locker, looking at the number Axel had just given me. To my surprise, I found myself looking foward to getting to know him better.

_Maybe this won't be as I bad as I thought. _

XxxX

A/N: Hope you liked! Sorry if I didn't keep Axel in character. And I apologize again for not updating in awhile. I also apologize if this chapter didn't flow or wasn't as good as the others, but I wanted to post what I had anyway. Hope you liked it! Hopefully there will be more to come soon!


	6. Phones and Stress

A/N: Hey all! Long time no update huh? Anyway, I'm truely sorry I haven't updated in while. Hopefully updates wont take this long anymore. But thanks for sticking through with me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Also, thanks to everyone whose reviewed! You all help keep this writer happy!!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, language.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. So stop reminding me.

XxxX

ROXAS POV

I hate Saturday's. Why? Because although Saturday's are one of the two days that I don't have to go to my own personal hell, otherwise known as school, my mother likes to call Saturday the "get everything done day" which means that she wants _everything_ done. House has to be clean. Grocery store needs visiting. Homework needs to be done or else I'm grounded for the weekend. Yes, _grounded_. Normally, this weekly regime of hers wouldn't bother me much. This week however, my homework pile was pretty high, and I didn't understand the homework for one of my classes. Guess which class.

I had been trapped in my room for almost an hour now, trying to make sense of the physics worksheet lying in front of me. But I kept getting distracted. Mostly because I was silently debating with myself over whether or not to call Axel.

_Just _do_ it already! He gave you his number for a _reason

_Yes, he did, but I'm sure I can figure this out on my own._

_You've been staring at this problem for almost an _HOUR_!! Do you _really_ think you'll suddenly get a burst of knowledge and be able to answer the damn question on your own?!_

_I'm not calling him!!_

_Why?!_

_Because..._

_Because why?_

_Because I don't want him to get in trouble. I don't want anyone to find out we're meeting and think something is going on between us that shouldn't be._

_You like him don't you?_

_What?! No!_

_Then why are you so concerned that he'll get caught?_

_Because..._

_Not this again. Just admit Rox, you _like_ him._

"NO!"

I banged by fist on the desk, causing papers and pencils to fall to the floor. I stood and headed toward my bedroom door. I couldn't _stand_ to be locked up anymore, I grabbed my jacket and my cell phone before I went out, not realizing until later that I brought Axel's number with me.

"Mom? I'm going out for awhile, but I have my phone with me and should be back before dinner."

"Alright dear, but don't forget to finish your homework before tonight."

"I won't. See you later. Love you."

I walked out the front door quickly, hoping my mom hadn't realized I sounded somewhat nervous.

I got about halfway down the block before I realized that I had no clue where to go. I could go to Hayner's or Sora's, but I knew that they would both be wondering what I was doing out this time of day. And to be honest, I didn't really _want_ to see either of them. I sighed and, realizing I had entered the nearby park, sat down on a nearby bench. I loved coming to the park, it was one of the only places that I could have time to myself to think. Which I had been doing a lot lately. I took out my cell phone to look at the time, but a small, folded piece of paper fell out. I picked it up, curious as to what it was, and my heart skipped a beat when I noticed Axel's calligraphy-like handwriting looking up at me. Before I knew what I was doing, I entered the number, and pressed send.

XxxX

AXEL POV

"Axel! Could you do me favor?"

I groaned, knowing that whenever Demyx needed a favor, it didn't mean good news.

"Depends. What do you want me to do?"

He gave me his puppy dog eyes. Now I _knew_ this wasn't going to end well.

"Could you do my laundry again for me this week?"

"Demyx, why can't you do your _own_ laundry?"

"Because Axel, they're all..._dirty_"

"Fine, but you're buying dinner tonight."

He smiled, "thanks Axel"

"Yeah, whatever"

I got up from my chair, where I had previously been reading, and headed toward the bathroom so I could get all the dirty laundry together.

That was another thing I hated about this place besides it being so blue. We didn't have a washer or a dryer. So, twice a week, me and Demyx would go down to the local laundromat to wash everything. Recently however, Demyx had decided that doing laundry wasn't fun. So he made me do it every week. I sighed as I picked up all the unmentionables lying on the floor.

"Axel!"

"What!?"

"Your phone is ringing!"

"Then pick the damn thing up!"

I continued picking up clothes and putting them into the hamper. After that was finished, I walked back out into the living room. Where I found Demyx looking at my phone as if it were going to eat his nose.

"So, who was it?"

"Dunno, they hung up right after I answered."

"Hmm.. Must've been a wrong number then."

No sooner were the words out of my mouth that the damn thing started ringing again, I grabbed it from Demyx' hands and looked at the caller ID, noticing that it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end, and I was sure that who ever it was would hang up again. But a quiet, nervous sounding voice came over the line, and I smiled slightly as I finally realized who it was.

"A-Axel?"

"Roxas! What a pleasure to hear from you. How can I help you this lovely evening?"

"Well, I'm really sorry to bother you on your weekend, but I was having trouble with my homeowrk earlier and was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, just tell me when and where."

"Where and when would work best for you?"

I smiled, "how about the library at." I trailed off, looking at the clock, "5?"

"Alright, I'll see you there. And Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could bring a copy? I left my school stuff at home and really don't fell lilke going back for it..."

"Sure kid, I can do that."

"Don't call me kid!"

I laughed, "alright then Rox, I'll see you soon"

I hung up before he could make a remark at my use of his new nickname and looked over at Demyx, who had been watching the whole spectacle with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"What was that all about?"

"The kid is having trouble with class, so I offered to help him."

"So, you're meeting him _today_ to help him?"

"Awww, is little Demyx jealous?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Sure Dem, _sure_. You know you want me."

"Ewwww."

I laughed at his reaction, and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower Dem."

"Why?"

"Because, unlike you, that's what people do when they're dirty."

"Hey! I shower all the time!"

"I was joking Demyx. I just want to clean up a little bit, I haven't showered since Thursday night, and I probably smell."

"Alright then. But when will you do the laundry?"

I sighed, "I'll take care of it after I help Roxas."

"Alright"

I reached the bathroom again, this time locking the door behind me. I turned on the water, and got out of all my clothes as I waited for the water to get hot. After it got to the temperature I wanted, I stepped in and let the hot water relax me. I couldn't help but think about what Roxas had said, about leaving his school stuff at home, and I had to admit, I was somewhat worried.

_Oh well, I'll ask him about it when I see him._

And, for some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

XxxX

ROXAS POV

I. Am. An. _Idiot._ How could I call him like that?! I didn't even know what I was _saying_. I started pacing, hoping to work off some of the nervous energy that was know building up inside me. I looked at my watch, and almost started hyperventilating. It was 4:30. I had half an hour, _half an hour_, before I was supposed to meet Axel at the library. The problem here? The library was nearly an hour away walking distance. That's right, an _hour_ away by walking, and I had _half an hour_. You do the math people. I glanced at my phone again, then started running as fast as I could toward the library, hoping that I could make it.

XxxX

A/N: Yeah, sorry if it's not the best chapter I've ever done, I'm also sorry for any grammer ro spelling mistakes. But I felt bad for not updating in while, so I tried my best. Hopefully I'll have time to write more soon but until then: Thanks for reading and reviewing!!


	7. Libraries and Small Talk

A/N: WOOT!!!! An update! And this one didn't take a month!! Ahem... anyway, this chapter was a bitch to write, and I'm not even sure if parts of it will make sense..but hopefully it won't be as bad as I make it out to be. So...uhhh...hope you enjoy!!

On another note, I really good friend of mine is turning 17 this weekend, so Nise-Nami, this chapter is dedicated to you!!

Also, I would like to thank all of my reviewers, you all make me so happy!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, language

DISCLAIMER: Do I _really_ have to keep saying it?

CHAPTER 7: LIBRARIES AND SMALL TALK

XxxX

AXEL POV

I glanced at the clock. Again. It was 5:15. Roxas was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. I sighed, wondering where he could be.

_I hope he's ok._

I sighed again, then got up from the chair where I had previously been waiting for Roxas, and went to the vending machines in the lobby of the library. Why they keep vending machines in a library is beyond me. Somehow the idea of having beverages and snack items available for purchase in a place where people will be reading and checking out books doesn't seem like the smartest idea to me. I walked up to one and inserted some spare change that I had dug out of my pocket, and waited for water to be dispensed.

After I had gotten some nourishment, I headed back toward my chair to resume my watch. It was quiet. Normally, I liked the quietness of the library. Today though, I was to worried and nervous (I couldn't figure out why), and the silence only seemed to make matter worse. However, the silence didn't last long. Before I knew what was happening, one of the library-book-shelving-people yelled out in surprise and dropped a pile of books five feet from where I was sitting. Then, what looked like a red tomato wearing a blonde wig raced past her and stopped in front of my chair, panting heavily.

"Sorry _-pant-_ I was _-pant-_ late _-pant-."_

I didn't understand at first. But then realization dawned on me when I realized it was _Roxas_ who was talking to me.

"That's alright Roxas, don't worry about it."

"Are you _-pant-_ sure? _-Pant-_ I made _-pant-_ you _-pant-_ wait for _-pant-_ me"

"As I said, don't worry about it. It's no trouble."

He nodded, then fell backwards.

_Oh shit!_

I reached out and caught him around the waist before he fell to the floor, then sat him down in the chair. For some reason, I found him unbearably cute sitting there like that, cheeks tinted red from his journey over here, blonde hair falling in front of his face. I mentally had to slap myself to keep myself from giving the kid a kiss right then and there.

_Stop it Axel. You're his _teacher_! You're supposed to be _helping_ him, not _raping_ him!_

I snapped out of my reverie and looked back at Roxas, noticing that he was sitting up on his own now. I chuckled, then held my half empty water bottle up to him.

"Here kid. Drink."

"Thanks. And don't call me kid."

"But it's what you are."

He looked at me darkly, then held the bottle up to his mouth and took a long drink from it. The thought occurred to me that it was _my_ bottle he was drinking out of. And I had to force myself to keep my thoughts clean. I watched him awhile longer, then stood and grabbed my book bag resting on a nearby table.

"Come on kid, let's go"

Roxas looked up at me dumbly, "where are we going?"

"Since I got here before you did I reserved a study room, we'll have more quiet and privacy that way."

I noticed that he blushed when I mentioned that last part, and smiled to myself.

XxxX

I opened the door to the study room and let Roxas go in ahead of me. I closed the door after I went in and noticed Roxas jumped ever so slightly when it did.

_Aww how cute, he's nervous._

"S-so...how long are we in here for?"

"Until we're done."

He paled and blushed again.

"I'm kidding kid, I reserved the room for 3 hours only. That should give me enough time to help you right?"

"Sounds good. And I told you, don't call me _kid_."

"Sorry. I'll just stick with calling you Roxy from now on."

He threw me another dirty look, then walked over to where there were chairs and a table and sat down in one. I got the feeling he was trying as hard as possible to stay away from me.

"Are you scared of me?"

"You've asked me that before you know"

"I know, but I'm asking again. I can't help but get the feeling that you're staying way over there on purpose."

He blushed, again. "You blush a lot. Did you know that?"

"Bite me."

"If I wasn't a teacher, I would gladly do so. However, I _am_ a teacher, so I have to ask you to watch you're language."

He blushed a shade darker and avoided my gaze, choosing instead to look at the floor.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Now! Since you're so nervous, why don't we play a little game to help you feel more relaxed?"

He looked from the floor and back at me, letting his piercing blue gaze lock with mine. Suspicion was easily readable through his eyes, and I found it difficult to keep eye contact.

"A game?"

"Yes"

"...what _kind_ of game?"

ROXAS POV

Axel smirked, and I suddenly felt scared for my sanity...and my virginity. Neither one was one I wanted to lose, but that look on his face reminded me of a little kid who had just stolen a cookie and gotten away with it. That look scared me.

"Oh, don't worry Roxas, it's nothing _bad_. It's just a little game that'll help us get to know each other better. It will also help you feel more...relaxed"

"What if I don't _want_ to get to know you better?"

"Aww Roxas. I'm deeply hurt by you're cruelty," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure, and I'm a moogle."

Axel threw me a weird look, and I realized what I just said must've sounded extremely idiotic to a teacher. It was odd though, for a minute I thought I was talking to just another one of my friends, and it just...slipped out.

"You're blushing again."

"Sorry."

"Are you apologizing for blushing.?"

"No. I'm apologizing for sounding like an idiot."

"Eh. No worries. I say stupid stuff too you know."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Axel looked thoughtful for a minute, then smirked, "sorry Roxy, don't got anything at the moment."

"You liar."

"Hey now, I didn't _lie_. I just can't_ think_ of anything to say at the moment."

"Yeah right, you just don't want to tell me."

"Now, now. It's not nice to accuse people."

"Fine." I said curtly.

"Aww, c'mon Roxy. Don't be mad."

I held back a smile, it was...fun. Taunting Axel like this.

"Ok, ok. How about this? As soon as I think of something, I'll tell you! How does that sound?"

I looked at the look of sorrow on his face and burst out laughing, suddenly realizing I felt a lot better.

"Sounds good, and Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"No problem kid. Anyway, why don't we actually get started on you're work now?"

I sighed and looked at the floor, somewhat disappointed. I was actually enjoying myself. Which was odd, I never though that being at the library with a teacher on a Saturday afternoon would be this entertaining. But I enjoyed spending time with Axel outside of school, he acted more like a teenager than a student, and he didn't make me feel like a stupid high school kid that doesn't seem know anything. I looked up from the floor to realize that Axel was staring at me with those emerald green eyes of his. There seemed to be something going on behind them, and I tried hard to figure out what it was. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but he was the one to finally break the silence. He spoke softly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear him.

"You shouldn't stare Roxas. Some people think it's impolite."

"Sorry." I whispered back.

He smiled slightly, "I was kidding. Don't worry about it. Personally, I like staring at people."

I scoffed, "name _one_."

He smiled again; only this time, it was a sad smile, one of the ones you see in those crappy chick flicks where the guy rides off into the sunset, leaving his sweetheart behind. I hated seeing that smile on him, it didn't seem right.

What he said next made me do a double take, then blush and resume my careful observation of the floor.

"You."

AXEL POV

I did _not_ just say that to a student did I? I think I did. to make matters worse, Roxas blushed a deep shade of red and started looking at the floor again, and I mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid.

_Damn you Axel! Now he probably thinks you're some kind of serial rapist who enjoys praying on highschool students. And he was _just_ starting to get comfortable around you!_

"Sorry," I whispered, hoping he could hear me, "that probably sounds really creppy and stupid doesn't it?"

I faked an attempt at a laugh, but it only got stuck in my throat. Roxas looked up, an unknown look in his eyes.

"No. It didn't sound weird. If it makes you feel better, I like looking at you to."

I smiled, glad that he could recover from something so traumatic so quickly.

"Aww, thanks Roxy."

He rolled his eyes, then smiled. "Maybe we _should_ start that homework now, before one of us makes himself look like an ass again."

I laughed, "I agree. Let's get crackin'!"

XxxX

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I had been working with Roxas for the past hour, and we both decided it was time for a break. He had gone to the bathroom, leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts.

I had just begun to drift off when the door opened and Roxas came back in, carrying what looked like snacks in his hands.

"What took you so long? For a while there, I had though you'd fallen in."

"No, I didn't fall in. I decided to buy some snacks in case we got hungry. But the machine was being a pain so I had to wait forever."

"Thanks Roxy. I owe you one."

"No problem. Should we save them for later? Or eat them now?"

I looked at him dumbly, "well _duh,_ we eat them now of course!"

He smiled, then tossed me one of the little packets held in his hands. We opened our packets and ate silently for awhile, letting the peace and quiet of the library surround us. After a few minutes, Roxas looked at me and cleared his throat, obviously trying to say something.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah kid?"

"This may be another one of those weird questions but, how old are you?"

I laughed, I honestly wasn't expecting that one, "I'm 20."

"_Really_?!"

"Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be a little older, that's all. I've never had a teacher as young as you are."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You act like a kid sometimes though."

"That hurts Roxy. That hurts."

He smirked, "hey, I only speak the truth."

"Yeah, yeah."

ROXAS POV

I was surprising myself again for the second time that day. I usually didn't act this way around people I didn't know real well. Hell, I couldn't even act this way around _Hayner_ and the rest of the gang, and I've known them for years. I smiled at Axel, and he seemed surprised.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"It'll sound stupid."

He shrugged, "honestly Roxas, I think we've both said enough things today that sound stupid. Just tell me."

"I just...I'm...comfortable around you, I mean, I can act like myself around you know? And it's weird, I usually don't act that way and I dunno, it just...feels nice to be able to act like _me_ every once in awhile."

"So, you're saying that you like hanging out with me? Is that what I'm getting at?"

"Well...yeah, but it's still weird. I mean, no offense, but you're a _teacher_. I just...never really thought that I'd enjoy spending my free time with a teacher you know? But you're just..different."

I laughed nervously to myself.

"Great, not only do I sound like an idiot, but I probably don't make much sense either."

Axel looked at me, "makes perfect sense to me. And don't worry, it's kinda weird for me to, actually enjoying myself while helping a student in need. Shocking really."

"I was being serious."

"So was I. I like spending time with you Roxas."

I smiled softly, "even _if_ we enjoy each others company, we shouldn't... show it around school to much. I just...don't want people to suspect something is going on..."

I trailed off, embarrassed by that last part, but Axel just sighed, almost as if he was dissapointed.

"I guess you're right."

Silence descended upon us once again, and I was wondering what was going on in Axel's head. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"We should probably finish up here. We only have half an hour left before I need to give the room back."

I tried to hide my disappointment and nodded begrudgingly, reluctantly heading back towards where my homework lay.

XxxX

"You did good Roxas. Think you understand it better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Axel, it meant a lot."

"No problem kid. Anytime."

After Axel finished explaining the homework to me, we packed up all our belongings and headed out the door, Axel closing it behind us. We stood there by the door for a minute, not knowing what to say to each other. I was the one to finally say something to break the awkward silence.

"Anyway, I should get home. But thanks again for helping me."

He smiled, "sure. Let me know if you have trouble with anything else."

I smiled in turn and turned to go. I had gone a little ways down the hallway when I heard Axel calling my name behind me, I turned towards him, only to see him smiling mischievously.

"Need a ride home kid?"

XxxX

This was weird. Though I actually _enjoyed_ my time with Axel, driving in his car made things seem too... _friendly_. And plus, when we were in the library, there were other people near us, but in his _car_, no one was around us, I felt trapped. And yet, I caught myself looking at him through the corner of my eye, and I couldn't help but wonder if I enjoyed his company more than I expected.

AXEL POV

I wish the kid would say something. I hate awkward silences, and this one was one of the worst I'd ever experienced. I wondered if maybe offering Roxas a ride was a bad idea. I risked glancing at him every now and again, and a few times, my heart skipped a beat when I realized that he was already looking at me.

_What the hell is _wrong_ with me? Was Demyx right? Am I falling for Roxas?_

I finally admitted to myself that it was a probable possibility, based on the things I've said and the thoughts I've had about him today. I looked at Roxas again, and this time my face fell a little when I realized he was looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was silent, except when Roxas gave me directions. I arrived at his house in about 15 minutes, and pulled up to the driveway, trying to silence the sigh that was threatening to break through my lips.

ROXAS POV

I wanted to say something to him. Wanted to let him know that I was great-full for all the help he'd given me, but no words seemed to some out of my mouth. We sat in silence for a few minutes more, with the car's engine gently humming in the background. Finally, I turned and looked at him, noticing that he was looking at me. We smiled at each other, then I seemed able to speak.

"Thanks again for all the help today. I really appreciated it."

"No problem kid. It is my job after all."

I smiled at him again, then made a move to open the door, before I could reach the handle, Axel called out my name softly. I turned, and noticed that his face was inches away from mine, I gasped silently at the sudden close contact. He smirked, then came even closer. I could faintly smell his cologne, and I had to admit, it made him smell _really_ good. His face came ever closer, and the thought ran through my head that he was going to kiss me. But just when his face was an inch from mine, he leaned over more and opened my door for me, then leaned back into his own seat. I got out slowly, and turned to thank him again. Noticing that his eyes seemed to filled with remorse and... passion?

He smiled, "anytime kid. I'll see you Monday. Have a good night."

I smiled in return, "thanks, you to."

I closed the door and walked up the path leading to the front door, Axel waited until I was inside, then drove off. I watched him go, somewhat depressed as I realized that the next time I would see him again would be on Monday. I couldn't figure out why that bothered me so much.

There was only one thought on my mind that night,

_Was he _really_ going to kiss me? And if he was...would I have let him?_

XxxX

A/N: Well, there you go. Sorry about the sudden changes in POV, hope it didn't confuse anyone to much. Lol. I'm also sorry if the ending kinda sucked. I finished the chapter around midnight, and I was tired. So... Hope you enjoyed!!


	8. Here We Go Again

A/N: Hello again everyone!! Once again, I apologize SO SO much for not updating in awhile. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to post something because I felt bad... Hope it's somewhat good!! Also, I would, once again, like to thank all of my reviewers!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, language

DISCLAIMER: Uhh...nope...still don't think I own it.

CLASSROOM ATTRACTION

Chapter 8: Here We Go Again

ROXAS POV

_I was running down the main hallway at school, desperately trying to look for something, but not knowing what. I turned a corner, panting heavily. I stopped after a minute and leaned against a row of lockers, trying to catch my breath, one thought turning in my mind._

Am I dreaming?

_For some reason, it didn't seem like it. Everything seemed to..._ real_. I started running again, this time heading towards the art room. But before I could get close, a voice seemed to speak from nowhere._

"_No! You're going the wrong way!"_

_I turned abruptly, trying to see who had just spoken to me. I was faced with nothing, just the empty hallways and lockers. Everything seemed to be closing in around me, and I was forced to start running again. _

"_Where am I supposed to be going?!" I yelled, receiving only silence in return._

_I realized that I was heading toward the science hallway. I turned a corner and stopped. Someone was standing near the end of the hallway. I stopped, panting heavily again, trying to figure out who the person was. Hours seemed to fly by, and only silence surrounded me._

"_Who are you?" _

_I asked to the unknown figure. They turned around, and I felt my heart stop and my breath catch in my throat._

"_Axel!"_

_He smiled and held his hand out to me. I stood there dumbly, trying to decide what to do. Should I go to him? Or should I keep looking for what I was supposedly looking for?_

"_Are you coming Roxy?"_

_Axel's voice tore me away from my thoughts, and I looked up at him again, somehow realizing that _he_ was what I had been looking for. _

_All at once, the hallway seemed to fly past me in a whirl of color. And before I knew it, I was directly in front of Axel. He reached out and put his arms around my waist, drawing me closer to him. I tensed at the sudden contact, but then began relaxing into his touch._

"_Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?"_

_He laughed at my question, it was such a beautiful laugh. _

_"Im here because you want me to be here. My sweet little Roxy."_

_I looked up at his face, noticing that his emerald eyes were already looking down at me, they were shimmering pools of green, and they seemed filled with emotions that I couldn't quite place. We stayed like that for awhile, and I realized that if this _was_ a dream , it was one I didn't want to wake up from. _

"_Roxas?" he asked, voice almost a whipser._

"_Yeah?"_

"_...can I kiss you?" _

"_...yeah." I whispered softly, not knowing of he could here me or not._

_Axel slowly lowered his face to mine, and I couldn't help but ask one question._

"_Is this right?"_

_He smiled a heartbreaking smile, "we'll never know until we try."_

_I nodded and closed my eyes, bringing my face closer to his._

"Roxas."

_I ignored the voice, I didn't want this moment to end. I actually _wanted_ him to kiss me, wanted it with every part of my body._

"Roxas, come on."

_NO! I thought angrily. Axel was too close now, I could feel his breath tickling my nose. Just a little closer..._

"Come on honey. It's time for school."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Roxas? Are you alright?"

I looked to see my mom peering at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine mom. Just a dream."

She smiled, "well, that's good, but you'd better hurry up and get dressed, or you'll be late."

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, noticing that I had woken up twenty minutes later than normal. I suppressed a groan and hurried out of bed, looking around for something I could wear to school.I found a black shirt and some jeans on the floor that didn't look _to_ terribly dirty, and I quickly threw them on, attempting to make up the time that I had missed. I headed downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and my backpack, and I was off.

I barely got to school on time, and I had to hurry to physics so as not to be late. I flew through the door and headed towards my seat, hoping nobody noticed how heavily I was breathing. Hayner was already waiting in his usual spot, and I sat down next to him, laying my head down on my desk.

"Whoa Roxas. You don't look so good. Sleep in?"

I looked up to see him smirking, "yeah, woke up late and had to bust my ass just to get here on time."

He laughed, then got out his supplies for the day, I followed suit, and within minutes, class began. But something was missing.

_Where's Axel?_

I looked around for the red head, feeling somewhat disappointed that he hadn't shown up yet. I laid my head down on my desk again, thinking about everything that had happened this week, it was already Friday, and I for one couldn't wait for the weekend. It had been a good week, I had gotten nearly perfect scores on two different tests, and had gotten all of my homework for physics turned in on time. Axel had been pretty pleased at my progress. I felt my cheeks warm at the though of the red head, and also at the though of the dream I had had earlier this morning. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something seemed...different between the two of us. When I had come in on Monday morning, he had winked at me, and he continued doing little things like that every class period since. A small smile one day, a look the next, and then a wink the next. It made my heart beat wildly just thinking about everything that had happened between him and I, and I was beginning to think that this weeks events were what caused the dream. I had almost fallen back asleep, deep in thought, when Axel's voice came from the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late class. Traffic was a bitch this morning."

The class chuckled.

"Anyway, today we'll be watching a video. But please keep in mind that you will be expected to take notes. These will also be collected at the end of class.

This time, the class groaned. Axel wheeled in an old TV and VCR, shoved in an old; boring looking video, and pressed the _play_ button. He then turned the lights off, and the room was shrouded in partial darkness. A few minutes passed, and I was already fighting of sleep.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see Axel smirking at me through the darkness.

"Won't you be more comfortable at your desk? Sir?"

"Now, now. If am at my desk, I'll be tempted to do other work, and then I wouldn't be able to watch my students and make sure their not slacking off. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Alright then."

Another few minutes passed, and I was suddenly more nervous and jumpy than normal. The though of Axel sitting mere _inches_ from me nearly made my heart stop, and I found that I couldn't sit still for very long. I looked over at Hayner, noticing that he was taking notes, not paying me any attention. This was going to be a _long_ class period.

XxxX

Thankfully, the end of class came, and I was free. Or so I thought. I was heading towards the door, freedom within my grasp, when I heard Axel call my name. I told Hayner I'd see him around, and prepared myself to talk to Axel.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like help again this weekend."

"I'd like that."

The words were out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying, and I fought off a blush, trying not to look at Axel's emerald eyes.

"Excellent. Same time, same place?"

"Sounds good."

"Well then, I shall see you then."

I nodded in response, and turned to leave, already getting nervous about tomrrow.

XxxX

The rest of Friday passed by in a blur, and before I knew it, school was over for the weekend. I walked to my locker silently, thinking about how to pass the time until tomorrow afternoon. Students passes by me in the halls in an effort to get their belongings and leave as soon as possible, and there was more than one occasion where I almost got knocked down. Finally, I reached my locker and put in the combination, it opened easily, and I stood in front of it, thinking about what homework I would need for the weekend. As I stood there looking like a dumbass, I heard my name from down the hall, I turned to see Sora racing down the hall towards me, a smile on his face.

"Hey Roxas!"

I smiled at him in return once he came closer, "hey Sora. How are you?"

"Pretty good, I hate to be a bother, but do you think I could come over for awhile? Mom is working late again and doesn't trust me to stay home by myself."

"Sure, I was just getting ready to leave."

I closed the locker door and followed Sora out the front doors, suddenly thankful that I had someone to keep me company and distract me from what I would have to face tomorrow afternoon.

XxxX

A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 9 should be up sometime in the next couple weeks. Sorry if it seemed kind of rushed at the end...hope it wasn't to painful to read!!


	9. Over My Head

A/N: Wow guys, sorry it's been so damn long since I've updated. I really don't have a good excuse this time, but the good news is that IT'S SUMMER VACATION!! So I should be able to update more. I also apologize if this chapter isn't as good as others...Hope you all like it anyway!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, language

DISCLAIMER: ...still don't own it...sadly...

CLASSROOM ATTRACTION

Chapter 9: Over My Head

ROXAS POV

I couldn't sleep. Sighing, I rolled over onto my side and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 2:15. Sora had left around eleven earlier that night, and as soon as he was gone, nervousness kicked in. In about twelve short hours, I would be seeing Axel again. Butterflies appeared in my stomach as soon as the redhead came to mind. I sighed again, and sat upright in bed, pushing back blankets, realizing that I probably wouldn't be getting sleep tonight.

_Damn it, why is he making me feel this way?!_

_Will you just _admit_ it already? You _like_ him!_

_No!_

_Yes._

I got out of bed and silently padded downstairs into the kitchen. Outside, the moon was bright and round. I loved the night, everything was so peaceful and quiet, I would often sit up on the roof and think about things. And if there was ever a time when I needed to think about things, it was now. I opened the fridge and peeked inside, hoping to find something to snack on. There was nothing worth eating, so I closed the fridge and headed back upstairs quietly. I headed back into my bedroom and went over to the window. I stood there, silently waiting to make sure my mom was soundly asleep, she never approved of my midnight wanderings, after making sure the cost was clear, I opened the window and stuck my head into the cool night air. Rather than heading up to the roof like I had originally planned, I just stood there, thinking about everything that had happened since the beginning of the second semester at school, and tried to sort out my feelings towards the red head that had been in my mind ever since he first appeared in my classroom.

XxxX

By the time I had finished 'thinking' the clock was nearing 5 am, and I figured I could take another swing at getting some sleep. As I crawled into bed and laid my head onto the pillow, there was only one thought that passed through my mind as I finally drifted into sleep.

_I'm falling in love with Axel._

XxxX

Sunlight peeked through the window, waking me from a deep slumber. I groaned and rolled over, trying to get a few more hours of sleep. I was nearing slumber again when my mom's voice carried up from the kitchen.

"Roxas honey, breakfast is ready!"

I groaned again and rolled out of bed, knowing that going back to sleep would be pointless now. I threw the covers off the bed and got up, looking around the floor for clothes that didn't appear _to_ dirty. After I had found some, I headed downstairs, looking forward to getting some breakfast. I headed into the kitchen where my mom was facing the stove frying what appeared to be bacon.

"Good morning Roxas. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

I sat at the table and patiently waited for my breakfast, thinking of the rough night I had had.

_So I'm in love with Axel. So what? That shouldn't change anything between us...should it? We can still stay student and teacher right?_

"Here you go honey."

Mom set down a plate of bacon and waffles in front of me, dragging me out of my inner dilemma.

"Thanks mom."

I smiled at her, and began eating my waffles. She sat across from me at the table, and just...watched. It was a bit odd, having someone watching me while I was trying to eat. But I figured it was just a mom thing. Although why mom's would want to watch their children eat is beyond me. I finished breakfast and was heading toward the kitchen sink to rinse my plate when my mom's voice came from behind me.

"Are you ok Roxas?"

I felt my cheeks going red as I dropped the plate into the sink, "fine mom. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit...out of it this morning."

I put on a fake smile, hoping to throw her off, " I'm fine. Just a little tired."

She studied me quietly for a minute, then smiled.

"Anyway mom, I'm going to head out soon. And I probably won't be back until tonight."

"Alright, where are you going?"

"Just going to hang around town for awhile, then I'm going to meet a...friend at the library to work on homework."

"That's fine. Have a good day sweetie, see you tonight."

I smiled at her and then headed back upstairs to get dresses for the day. But before I could reach the stairs, I heard my mom call my name softly from the kitchen.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I know we may not talk as much as we used to, but I just want you to know that I'm always here if you need to talk about stuff."

She smiled at me, somehow making me feel guilty about not telling her about everything that's been going on since the start of the new semester. I smiled back, hoping that none of my guilt showed through.

"Thanks mom."

I turned and went upstairs to my room, shutting the door softly before heading into the adjoining bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

XxxX

AXEL POV

"Axel! Breakfast!"

I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up, even _if_ Demyx could make the best breakfast this side of town. I had had some rough nights that week. Mainly because every time I shut my eyes, Roxas popped into my head. I didn't know why I was thinking about him so much lately, I had managed to keep thoughts of him out of my mind pretty well up until this past week, and it was pissing me off how I couldn't do it anymore. And last night, I had finally come to the conclusion that I might actually have feelings for the kid. Which also made me pissed, because I knew that it wouldn't, and couldn't, work out between us. And the fact that I would have to meet him later didn't help matters any either

"Axel! Do I have to come in there and drag you out of bed myself?"

I sighed, "no Demyx, I'll be out in a minute!"

I rolled myself out of bed, and went out to the kitchen, enjoying the smell of Demyx's homemade waffles. I sat down and grabbed a plate. Sighing as I realized that it was only nine in the morning.

"Rough night Ax?"

"Eh, I've had worse."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks Dem. I think I can work out this issue on my own."

"Ahh, so you have an issue huh? Are you sure Demyx can't help you? I would do anything for my sweet little Axel-poo."

"Call me that again and I'll castrate you."

"Ahh, you don't have to be so mean about it. I was just trying to help is all."

" I know Dem. I just...don't want to talk about it ok?"

"Oh I get it! It's about that Roxas kid right?"

I glared at him menacingly, and he quickly turned back towards the stove to make more waffles, fearing castration.

The rest if the meal went quietly after that. I offered to clean up since Demyx made the food and had to be at work in half an hour. After I had cleaned the kitchen to the best of my ability, I glanced and the clock and groaned, it was only eleven. I still had _six frikken hours_ until I could see Roxas again. The thought of the blonde made my heart race, and I wondered whether I would even be able to keep my composure around him since I had finally admitted to myself that my feeling for him went beyond the whole student-teacher thing. I decided to take a shower hoping that somehow taking a long shower would take up six hours of my time.

XxxX

ROXAS POV

I made my way quietly and slowly to the library. The day had gone slowly for me, I struggled to find things to do to keep my mind away from what I was facing now. It was difficult, time seemed to stop, and yet now, time seemed to be going by faster than I would have liked. There were still so many things going through my head.

_Is it going to be awkward between us? Now that I've admitted to myself that I like him?_

_Will I act like a complete idiot in front of him?_

I shook these ideas out my head, they weren't helping with my nerves. I looked up from where I had been previously looking at my feet and realized I was at the library already. My heart pounded nervously, and I was forced to take a deep breath to try and keep my self from hyperventilating. I walked into the library and immediately began looking for Axel. After all, how hard could he be to find? After looking over the place a few times without seeing him, I began to get even more nervous.

_Maybe he won't even show._

I looked around a few more times, still not spotting him anywhere, I was just about to admit defeat and turn around when a voice in my ear made me gasp.

"Looking for me?"

My eyes widened and my heart started to race. I turned around, only to find Axel smirking at me.

AXEL POV

The kid's face was priceless. I held back the urge to laugh at his surprise, and instead just smiled down at him.

"Good afternoon Roxas. How are you today?"

"I'm alright, how are you today Axel?"

"I'm...good."

He noticed my brief hesitation, and looked at me closely, as if trying to figure out what was going through my head. If only he knew.

"C'mon kid, let's go see if any of those study rooms are open today."

For some reason, Roxas blushed. Now it was my turn to look at him closely.

_Is he also nervous about this?_

For some reason, the thought that Roxas might be feeling nervous about this meeting made me feel better about the nerves of my own. The whole way here, the only thing I could think about was the fact that we would be inside a room together. Alone. For maybe hours. My heart skipped a beat at the though of being alone with him for that long. And I had to force myself to think clean thoughts and get a grip of myself before I said something stupid.

I went up to the information desk to ask if any study rooms were available, and there were; much to my pleasure, and then led Roxas to the one assigned to us. He went in first and set his things on the table. And I went in after him, shutting the door securely behind me, taking a deep breath and sorting out my thoughts as I did so.

_Alright Axel, now is the time to be the _teacher_, help the kid now, and when he's out of highschool, then you can try to hook up with him. Now, think _clean_ thoughts. You are here to _teach_, not to _rape_._

I turned to Roxas after shutting the door, and the lessons began.

XxxX

"I think you got it now, how about a short break before we go over the kinetic theory?"

We had been working for almost an hour already, Roxas was doing remarkably well, but I felt that it was time for him, and me, to have a short break. There also seemed to be a certain...awkwardness around us now, and I couldn't really understand why. At first, I thought it must have been me, and my feelings. But as the lesson continued, I realized that Roxas also seemed to be contributing to that awkwardness. That was what confused me the most, he wasn't like this last time. _Something _must have happened to make him act like this. I just couldn't figure out what.

"Sounds good. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Alright, just promise you won't ditch me."

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled, "why would I ditch you?"

I smirked, "don't know. Oh, could you bring me back something to snack on too please?"

"Sure."

I tossed him some spare change, and he was out the door.

_Someone wants to get out of here._

XxxX

ROXAS POV

I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be out of that room. I hadn't been able to relax ever since I walked into it. Most of it was probably my fault, although I did seem to sense that Axel was nervous about something too, I couldn't seem to keep my thoughts straight. All I could focus on was _him. _And though I was still able to understand the material, I couldn't keep my eyes away from Axel. I was somehow drawn to his face, his eyes, _everything_. He seemed so...intriguing to me, the way his eyes would somehow sparkled when something made sense to me after having him explain it. The way he smiled kindly when I made a mistake and he had to explain things again. His patience. My cheeks blazed with heat as I thought about him. And I shook my head, trying to rid myself of it all.

_What the hell is wrong with me? If I keep acting like this, he'll know something is wrong._

I walked to the vending machines, quickly punched in some random numbers, and waited as the food was dispensed. I then walked slowly back to the room, my stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of being alone with Axel again.

"Back." I said, as I opened the door.

Axel smiled, "hello again."

I set the little bags if snacks on the table and went back to my seat. Silence filled the room. I stared at my feet, not wanting to look up at the face I knew was staring at me worriedly. The awkwardness grew as the silence became almost painful. I heard Axel take a breath, as if he was trying to say something, but he stopped and silence overtook the room once more. It seemed to stretch on for hours. And then, Axel was the one to finally break it.

"Roxas? I know it's probably not my place to ask but, are you alright? You seem...out of it today."

"I'm alright." I mumbled.

"That's a bunch of shit. _Something_ is bothering you."

I glanced up, surprised at his choice of words. Our eyes locked, his filled with worry, they made my heart skip, and I had to look away again.

"It's just...it's nothing."

"It's what? Look, I know we may not know each other extremely well, but you're still my student, and believe it or not, I do care. If something is bothering you, you can always come talk to me."

I glanced up again, and before I knew it, the words I had just admitted to myself last night came pouring out of my mouth.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

I heard his intake of breath, and I looked up, fearing what I might see in his eyes this time.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me, I'll just... go now. Thank you for the help."

I stood up quickly and headed for the door, tears of embarrassment springing to my eyes. But before I could lay my hand on the door. Axel's hand came shooting out of nowhere and grabbed on to my wrist, he pulled me back around until I was facing him.

"You know what Roxy? I think I'm falling in love with you too."

I glanced up, tears starting to fall freely down my face now. I looked down again, not knowing what to do.

"But. You _can't_ be falling in love with me."

I heard him laugh softly, "oh? And why is that Roxy?"

I shook my head and stared at the ground, not knowing how to answer his question.

"Look Roxas," he said softly, "people can't help who they fall in love with. And right now, I'm falling for _you. _And if you think you'll be able to talk me out of it, you're insane."

His hand moved gently from wrist up to my cheek, where he wiped my tears away, one by one. His free hand came up to rest on my other cheek and he gently lifted my face until our eyes locked. And the only thing I could see in those pools of emerald green, was love. And then, he kissed me. His lips softly touched mine, and I immediately felt as if my entire being was alive. I closed my eyes, not wanting the kiss to end. But a sort second later, it did, and we broke apart. Axel smiled down at me gently, then brought me into a gentle embrace that made me feel completely and utterly cared for.

"Axel?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Is this right?"

"I guess we'll never know until we try."

He kissed me again, this time with more passion. His lips clashed with mine, and I was able to smell the smokey, cinnamon smell that only seemed to belong to Axel. I felt his tongue brush lightly in my lower lip, and I shuddered with the feeling. We broke apart seconds later, both of us breathing heavily.

"Well, that was an interesting lesson."

Axel laughed, " just wait, there's still _a lot _more that I can teach you."

I blushed, "wonderful."

"Anyway, unless you want to continue this little lesson, I suggest that we get you home. Otherwise, I may just have to take you here and now."

Axel smirked and I blushed deeper.

"Come on Roxy, let's get you home. I won't rape you just yet."

"Gee thanks."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the study room and out to his car. I was somewhat worried that someone from school might see us like this, hand in hand, but the fact that he was holding my hand made me feel happier than I had in ages.

XxxX

"Axel? What do we do now?"

Axel was in the process of driving me home from the library, and we were discussing what we should do now that we had admitted our feeling towards each other.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we, ya'know, _dating_ now? Or was that scene back in the study room just a one-time thing?"

"Well, you're too adorable for it to be a one-time thing, so I guess that means we're dating. If that's ok with you that is."

I smiled, "yeah, it's fine with me, but you do realize that we'll have to keep this a secret right? Considering it's like _illegal _to be doing what we are."

He sighed, "yeah, I know, it'll be hard, but we'll manage. Things will work out."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry Roxy, I won't let anyone find out about us, can I at least tell Demyx though?"

"Whose Demyx?"

"My hyperactive roommate, I wouldn't tell him, but he'll know something is up as soon as I walk in the door, he's perceptive like that."

"That's fine, no one else though."

"What about you? Is there anyone you're going to tell?"

"Probably my cousin Sora, but that's it."

"Alright. Well, here we are Roxy. Home sweet home."

I glanced out the window to notice that we were at my house already. My heart clenched painfully at the thought of not being able to see Axel until Monday.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah. You gonna miss me?"

"Yeah, I will actually."

He smiled softly, "I'll miss you too Roxy."

He leaned over and gave me another kiss, breaking away slowly, almost as if he didn't want me to get out of the car either.

"Good night Roxy."

"Good night Axel. See you Monday."

"I look foward to it."

He waited until I reached the front doorstep, then drove away. I walked through the front door, smiling to myself as a relived the days events.

"Roxas? Is that you honey?"

"Yeah mom, I'm home."

"Dinner is ready if you'd like some."

"Thanks mom."

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed myself a plate, mom watching me closely as I did so. We sat down at the table and began our meal, neither one of us saying much until halfway through.

"So, you seem to be more relaxed now, did you get your problem figured out?"

I smiled, "yeah I did."

She smiled back at me, "that's good."

"Yeah, it is good."

We continued eating in a comfortable silence, afterwards watching some tv until I felt it was a decent hour to head to bed. I said goodnight to mom and headed upstairs, still feeling overjoyed at the thought of what happened today. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was nearing sleep when I heard my phone vibrate from the nightstand.

_Who would be calling me this late?_

I flipped it open and my heart skipped a beat when I realized it was a text message from Axel.

_Sleep well, Roxy._

I smiled, and drifted off to sleep, looking foward to the days ahead, and knowing that everything would work out alright, just as Axel had said it would.

XxxX

A/N: Well, there you have it folks! Hope it didn't suck too much, also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	10. Text Messages In the Morning

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I really don't have an excuse this time. But hopefully I'll be forgiven...maybe...hopefully...anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! I apologize if it seems rushed or if there's any grammer/spelling mistakes. Enjoy!!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, language

DISCLAIMER: Do we have to go through this every time? It makes me depressed to think I can't own Axel ot Roxas

CLASSROOM ATTRACTION:

Chapter 10: Text Messages In the Morning

It was an odd feeling. For the first time in what seemed like years, I woke up feeling unbelievably happy. I woke with a smile on my face, looking forward to the day ahead. My head filled with thoughts of Axel, of his lips on mine, and I smiled wider.

I had heard about love many different times, how people seemed so happy and how they seemed to look forward too each and every day as long as they could spend time with someone they cared deeply for. I never thought I'd feel that way, I didn't even _believe_ in love. Until yesterday that is. Almost my entire outlook on life had been altered because of one red head, and because of one single incident that seemed to change everything I believed to be true about love. It was in fact, a wonderful feeling. And though I had just begun to understand what it felt like, I enjoyed it.

As I bounded downstairs for breakfast that morning, I wasn't the only one to notice my newfound happiness. My mom noticed too, and at first, she gave a look that told me she knew _something_ was going on, but she seemed happy that I was happy and never asked.

She beamed at me, "well, someone is happy this morning."

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I just woke up in a really good mood."

"That's good, I can't remember the last time you've been this happy on a Sunday morning."

Breakfast continued silently after that, me and my mom basking in a comfortable silence. I helped mom clean up the kitchen a bit after we were finished eating, then headed back upstairs to take a shower, wondering what the day ahead held.

XxxX

AXEL POV

Sunlight peeked through the blinds, causing me to groan and turn over, trying to bask in the happiness I felt.

_Roxas_

Just thinking about his _name_ was enough to put a smile on my face. I pushed the covers off myself and decided to start the day. I felt oddly optimistic. And though I found it odd that I would feel this way, I didn't think about it and just enjoyed it.

Demyx seemed to notice my newfound happiness too, because as soon as I walked into the kitchen for something to eat, he was bugging me about why I felt so happy.

"Come on Axel, just _tell_ me!"

"No Demyx, I don't want you to know yet."

He peered at me intently for a minute, then went back to eating his breakfast. Minutes passed in a somewhat awkward silence before he spoke again.

"Does it have something to do with the help you gave Roxas yesterday?"

I tried to keep my face carefully composed, trying not to let any emotion show through. Unfortunately, as soon as Demyx siad the name Roxas, an smile found it's way to my face.

"Ah, so it _does_ have something to do with Roxas. Tell me now!"

I sighed, sometimes Demyx could be so demanding.

"Fine. We kissed. Happy now?"

"_What_?! You guys _kissed_?!

"Yes. God, you don't have to be so loud about it." I grumbled.

"Sorry it's just surprising, that's all."

He looked at me closely then, almost as if he was trying very hard to figure something out that I didn't understand.

"So, are you guys like, an item now or what?"

I smiled again, "yeah. I guess we are an item now."

Another few moments of silence followed, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Then Demyx cleared his throat.

"You should invite him over for dinner tonight."

I looked over at him and smiled, "Demyx, that's the best idea I've heard from you in a long, _long_ time."

XxxX

ROXAS POV

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard my phone vibrating on my nightstand, my heart skipped a beat as I headed over to it, somehow hoping it was Axel texting me again. I picked the phone up and flipped open the cover, smiling when I realized that it _was_ from Axel.

_Hey you. You wanna come over to my place for dinner tonight? My roommate said he'd make lasagna._

The smile on my face grew even wider as I read the message and started typing my own response.

_Sure, I'd love to. What time?_

After I sent the text, I threw on some clothes, not really caring about what I was putting on.

My phone vibrated again, and I read the message quickly.

_Hmmm...how about you come over around 4? That way we can hang out a little bit before dinner._

His response surprised me, it seemed so_ normal_. Something you wouldn't hear from a 20-something year old. But it worked for me, and I happily texted him back saying that would be perfectly fine with me.

He gave me the address and directions to his apartment, and the long, slow day waiting for four to roll around began.

XxxX

AXEL POV

the day passed slowly. Demyx and I spent the hours cleaning up the apartment, running errands, and getting everything ready for dinner. Finally, 3 o'clock rolled around and I figured it was a good time for a shower.

As I stood beneath the hot spray, I thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. I never imagined that something like this would happen between me and one of my students. And I never thought I'd grow to _care_ about Roxas as much as I realized I did. True, I had had my share of relationships, but never, not _once_ did I remember ever feeling as strongly toward them as I did now. It scared me to be honest. I never thought I would actually care so much about a person, and I didn't know what to expect. But as I stood there, surrounded by my thoughts, I realized it didn't matter, and as long as I cared about Roxas and he cared about me, then we would find a way to make this relationship work. The thought filled me with optimism, and I got out of the shower feeling refreshed and eager to see Roxas' face again.

XxxX

ROXAS POV

I groaned internally. I couldn't find anything to wear, and it was really starting to piss me off. I stood in front of my closet, going through all of the outfit possibilities, and _none_ of them seemed good enough. True, I was behaving like some sort of teenage girl who couldn't find something to wear on her first date with the highschool hottie, but I had a good reason. I wanted to look good tonight.

_Finally_ I decided on a somewhat decent outfit to wear. I choose my favorite black t-shirt, with a white shirt over it with my favorite necklace. I also choose my most comfortable pants, my black converse, and my checkered wristband to complete the outfit. I glanced at my self in the mirror and decided that was good enough. I looked over at the clock, and started hyperventilating when I realized it was 3:45.

"Fuck!"

I ran out of my room and down the stairs, nearly tripping and falling on my ass. I ran to the living room where my mom was to let her know I was going out, and then I was out the door, directions in hand, to the apartment where I would have dinner with the person who had seemed to become my reason for living.

XxxX

A/N: And there you have it folks! Sorry again for the long wait, I love you all for being so patient with me! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon!


End file.
